simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Capítulos
Temporada 0 (Cortos de Tracey Ullman) (No-válida) Temporada 1 dentro de la 0 * Good night. * Watching TV. * Jumps Bart. * Babysitting Maggie. * The pacifier. * Burp contest. * Dinnertime. Temporada 2 dentro de la 0 * Making faces. * The funeral. * What Maggie's thinking. * Football. * House of cards. * Bart and Homer's dinner. * Space patrol. * Bart's haircut. * World war III. * The perfect crime. * Scary stories. * Grampa and the kids. * Gone fishin. * Skateboarding. * The pagans. * Closeted. * The aquarium. * Family portrait. * Bart's hiccups. * The money jar. * The art museum. * Zoo story. Temporada 3 dentro de la 0 * Shut up, Simpsons. * Shell game. * The Bart Simpson show. * Punching bag. * Simpson Christmas. * The Krusty the Clown show. * Bart the Hero. * Bart's little fantasy. * Scary movie. * Home hypnotism. * Shoplifting. * Echo Canyon. * Bathtime. * Bart's nightmare. * Bart of the jungle. * Family terapy. * Maggie in peril (Chapter one). * Maggie in peril (The thrilling conclusion). * TV Simpsons. Temporada 1 * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. * Bart the genius. * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * Bart the general. * Moaning Lisa. * The call of the Simpsons. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Homer's night out. * The crepes of wrath. * Krusty gets busted. * Some enchanted evening. Temporada 2 * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Treehouse of Horror. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Dead putting society. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * The way we was. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Oh brother, where art thou? * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Blood feud. Temporada 3 * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father, like clown. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of Thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * The Otto show. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. Temporada 4 * Kamp Krusty. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Lisa the beauty queen. * Treehouse of horror III. * Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie. * Marge gets a job. * New kid on the block. * Mr. Plow. * Lisa's first word. * Homer's triple bypass. * Marge vs the monorail. * Selma's choice. * Brother from the same planet. * I love Lisa. * Duffless. * Last exit to Springfield. * So it's come to this: A Simpsons clip show. * The front. * Wacking day. * Marge in chains. * Krusty gets kancelied. Temporada 5 * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Homer goes to college. * Rosebud. * Treehouse of horror IV. * Marge on the lam. * Bart's inner child. * Boy-Scoutz N the hood. * The last templation of Homer. * $pringfield, or how I learned to stop worrying and love legalized gambling. * Homer the vigilante. * Bart gets famous. * Homer and Apu. * Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy. * Deep Space Homer. * Homer loves Flanders. * Bart gets an elephant. * Burns'heir. * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadasssss song. * The boy who knew too much. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * Secrets of a successful marriage. Temporada 6 * Bart of darkness. * Lisa's rival. * Another Simpsons Clip show. * Itchy & Scratchy land. * Sideshow Bob Roberts. * Treehouse of horror V. * Bart's girlfriend. * Lisa on ice. * Homer: Badman. * Grampa vs. Sexual inadequacy. * Fear of flying. * Homer the great. * And Maggie makes three. * Bart's comet. * Homie the clown. * Bart vs. Australia. * Homer vs. Patty & Selma. * A star is Burns. * Lisa's wedding. * Two dozen and one greyhounds. * The PTA disbands!. * 'Round Springfield. * The Springfield connection. * Lemon of Troy. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part one. Temporada 7 * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part two. * Radiactive Man. * Home sweet homediddly-Dum-Doomdily. * Bart sells his sout. * Lisa the vegetarian. * Treehouse of horror VI. * King-Size Homer. * Mother Simpson. * Sidwshow Bob's last glearming. * The Simpsons 138th Episode Espectacular. * Marge be not pround. * Team Homer. * Two bad neighbors. * Scenes from the class struggle in Springfield. * Bart the fink. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Homer the Smithers. * The day the violence died. * A fish called Selma. * Bart on the Road. * 22 short films about Springfield. * Raging Abe Simpson and his grumbling grandson in "The curse of the flying hellfish". * Much Apu about nothing. * Homerpalooza. * Summer of 4 Ft. 2. Temporada 8 * Treehouse of horror VII. * You only move twice. * The Homer they fall. * Burns, baby Burns. * Bart after dark. * A Milhouse dividided. * Lisa's date with density. * Hurricane Neddy. * El viaje misterioso de nuestro Jomer (The mysterious voyage of Homer). * The Springfield file. * The twisted world of Marge Simpson. * Mountain of Madness. * Simpsoncalifagilisticexpiata(Annoyed Grunt)cious. * The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie show. * Homer's Phobia. * Brother from another series. * My sister, my sitter. * Homer vs. The eighteenth ammendment. * Grade School Confidential. * The canine mutiny. * The old man and the Lisa. * In Marge we trust. * Homer's enemy. * The Simpsons spin-off showcase. * The secret war of Lisa Simpson. Temporada 9 * The city of New York vs. Homer Simpson. * The Principal and the pauper. * Lisa's Sax. * Treehouse of horror VIII. * The Cartridge family. * Bart star. * The two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons. * Lisa the skeptic. * Realty bites. * Miracle on Evergreen Terrace. * All sinsging, all dancing. * Bart carny. * The joy of sect. * Das Bus. * The last templation of Krusty. * Dumbbell indemnity. * Lisa the Simpson. * This little wiggy. * Simpson tide. * The trouble with trillions. * Girly edition. * Trash of the hill. * Lost our Lisa. * Natural born kissers. Temporada 10 * Lard of the dance. * The wizard of Evergreen Terrace. * Bart the mother. * The Simpsons'Halloween Special IX. * When you dish upon a star. * D'oh-in'in the wind. * Lisa gets an "A". * Homer Simpson in: "Kidney trouble". * Mayored to the mob. * Viva Ned Flanders. * Wild Barts can't be broken. * Sunday, cruddy sunday. * Homer to the max. * I'm with Cupid. * Marge Simpson in: "Screaming yellow honkers". * Make room for Lisa. * Maximun Homerdrive. * Simpsons bible stories. * Mom and pop art. * The old man ant the "C" student. * Monty can't boy me love. * The saved Lisa's brain. * Thirty minutes over Tokyo. Temporada 11 * Beyond blunderdome. * Brother's little helper. * Guess who's coming to criticize dinner?. * Treehouse of horror X. * E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt). * Hello gutter, hello fadder. * Eight misbehavin'. * Take my wife, sleaze. * Grift of the magi. * Little big mom. * Faith off. * The mansion family. * Saddlesore galactica. * Alone again, natura-diddily. * Missionary: Impossible. * Pygmoelian. * Bart to the future. * Days of wine and d'oh'ses. * Kill the alligator and run. * Last tap dance in Springfield. * It's a mad, mad, mad, mad Marge. * Behind the Laughter. Temporada 12 * Treehouse of horror XI. * A tale of two Springfields. * Insane clown poppy. * Lisa the tree hugger. * Homer vs. Dignify. * The computer wore menace shoes. * The great money caper. * Skinner's sense of snow. * HOMEЯ. * Pokey mom. * Worst episode ever. * Tennis the menace. * Day of the jackanapes. * New kids on the blecch. * Hungry, hungry Homer. * Bye bye Nerdie. * Simpson safari. * Trilogy of error. * I'm goin'to Praiseland. * Children of a lesser clod. * Simpsons tall takes. Temporada 13 * Treehouse of horror XII. * The parent rap. * Homer the Moe. * A hunka hunka Burns in love. * The blunder years. * She of little faith. * Brawl in the family. * Sweets ans sour Marge. * Jaws wired shut. * Half-decent proposal. * The Bart wants what it wants. * The lastest gun in the west. * The old man and the key. * Tales from the public domain. * Blame it on Lisa. * Weekend at Burnsie's. * Gump roast. * I am furious yellow. * The sweetest Apu. * Little girl in the big ten. * The frying game. * Papa's got a brand new badge. Temporada 14 * Treehouse of horror XIII. * How I spent my strummer vacation. * Bart vs. Lisa vs. The third grade. * Large Marge. * Helter Shelter. * The great louse detective. * Special Edna. * The dad who knew too little. * Strong arms of the ma. * Pray anything. * Barting over. * I'm spelling as Fast as I can. * A star is born-again. * Mr. Spritz goes to Washington. * C.E. D'oh. * 'Scuse me while I miss the sky. * Three gays of the condo. * Dude, where's my ranch?. * Old yeller belly. * Brake my wife, please. * Bart of war. * Moe baby blues. Temporada 15 * Treehouse of horror XIV. * My mother the carjacker. * The president wore pearls. * The regina monologues. * The fat and the furriest. * Today I am a clown. * 'Tis the fifteenth season. * Marge vs. Singles, seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and gays. * I, d'oh-bot. * Diatribe of a mad housewife. * Margical history tour. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * Smart and smarter. * The Ziff who came to dinner. * Co-dependent's day. * The wandering juvie. * My big fat geek wedding. * Catch 'em if you can. * Simple Simpson. * The way we weren't. * Bart-mangled banner. * Fraudcast News. Temporada 16 * Treehouse of Horror XV. * All's fair in oven war. * Sleeping with the enemy. * She used to be my girl. * Fat man and little boy. * Mignight Rx. * Mommie beerest. * Homer and Ned's hail mary pass. * Pranksta rap. * There's something about marrying. * On a clear day I can't see my sister. * Goo goo gai pan. * Mobile Homer. * The seven-beer snitch. * Future-drama. * Don't fear the roofer. * The heartbroke kid. * A star is Tom. * Thank God it's dommsday. * Home away from Homer. * They father, the son, and the holy guest star. Temporada 17 * Bonfire of the macatees. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Marge's son poisoning. * See Homer run. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The italian Bob. * Simpsons Christmas stories. * Homer's paternity coot. * We're on the road to d'ohwhere. * My fair laddy. * The seemingly never-ending story. * Bart has two mommies. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Million Dollar Abie. * Kiss kiss, bang bangalore. * The wettest stories ever told. * Girls just want to have sums. * Regarding Marge. * The monkey suit. * Marge and Homer turn a couple play. Temporada 18 * The mook, the chef, the wifeand her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Please Homer, don't hammer 'em.... * Treehouse of horror XVII. * G.I (Annoyed Grunt). * Moe'N'A Lisa. * Ice cream of Margie (With the light blue hair). * The haw-hawed couple. * Kill Gil, volumes 1 and 2. * The wife aquatic. * Revenge is a dish best served three times. * Little big girl. * Springfield up. * Yokel chords. * Rome-old and Juli-eh. * Homerazzi. * Marge gamer. * The boys of bummer. * Crook and ladder. * Stop, or my dog will shoot!. * 24 minutes. * You Kent always say what you want. Temporada 19 * He loves to fly and he d'oh's. * The Homer of Seville. * Midnight towboy. * I don't wanna know why the caged bird sings. * Treehouse of horror XVIII. * Little orphan Millie. * Husbands and knives. * Funeral for a fiend. * Eternal moonshine of the Simpson mind. * E. Pluribus Wiggum. * That 90's show. * Love, Springfieldian style. * The debarted. * Dial "N" for Nerder. * Smoke on the daughter. * Papa don't leech. * Apocalypse cow. * Any given sundance. * Mona Leaves-a. * All about Lisa. Temporada 20 * Sex pies and idiot scrapes. * Lost verizon. * Double, double, boy in trouble. * Treehouse of horror XIX. * Dangerous curves. * Homer and Lisa exchange cross words. * Mypods and boomsticks. * The Burns and the bees. * Lisa the drama queen. * Take my life, please. * How the test was won. * No loan again, naturally. * Gone Maggie gone. * In the name of the grandfather. * Wedding for disaster. * Eeny tenny maya Moe. * The good, the sad and the drugly. * Father knows worst. * Waverly hills 9-0-2-1-d'oh. * Four great women and a manicure. * Coming to Homerica. Temporada 21 * Homer the whopper. * Bart gets a "Z". * The great wife hope. * Treehouse of horror XX. * The devil wears nada. * Pranks and Greens. * Rednecks and Broomsticks. * Once upon a time in Springfield. * The greatest story ever d'ohed. * Oh brother, where Bart thou. * Thursday with Abie. * Million Dollar Maybe. * Old King Clancy. * Moe letter blues. * To surveil with love. * Moe letter blues. * The Bob next door. * Judge me tender.